1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baby walkers in general and in particular to an enclosure for a baby walker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby walkers are old in the art. Generally they contain a frame mounted on castors, with a seat in the center. The seat is low enough so that the child may stand and walk about a room, rolling the walker with him and being prevented from falling by it.
A problem associated with these baby walkers is that the child is able to reach objects on tables and chairs, which may be harmful or may fall on him. Some walkers have a fairly wide bumper which may be wider than a child's reaching ability. However, this is no aid for overhanging furniture and the size makes manuevering difficult. Also other children, capable of walking, may hand objects to the child which might be harmful.